Always
by masterfacting
Summary: A small drabble about AnnaxEve to get my creative juices flowing. Now with gratuitous smut!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was going right.

And people around her were dropping like flies.

The years had shown Annalise Keating one thing: she could handle anything that was thrown her way. But, fuck. How many people was she going to have to run damage control for? She and Frank could only cover so much ground, and if she was being honest with herself she felt like she was losing her mind a little bit. She had been wound so tight since this whole thing with Sam began and life hadn't stopped throwing shit at her since. Finding out Bonnie had been solely responsible for Rebecca's death had been the straw that broke the camel's back. And let's face it: even an Ice Queen like Annalise Keating couldn't keep herself together 100% of the time.

Annalise always put up a hell of a fight before she lost it, and even now she knew that this was a losing battle. She was exhausted, lost, and felt as though she was climbing out of a hole that was only getting deeper. The list of who she could truly trust was quickly getting shorter and shorter, and with everything that was going on she was rarely ever granted any true privacy anymore. After the big blow-out at Bonnie's, she was a mess and that was something she couldn't deny. If she kept anything else in for any longer, _she_ would be the next one around here committing murder instead of trying to cover up other's mistakes.

As if that wasn't enough – her past was coming back to haunt her.

 _Eve_. _Oh, Eve_.

She was the only true comfort Annalise could recall throughout the years.

"… _Shame on me for expecting more. But I won't do it again. Stay away from me, or I'll scream bloody murder_."

But she wouldn't. She wouldn't. And Annalise knew that. The years had passed since she and Eve split, over twenty years ago, but they kept finding a way to come back together. There was that one night, ten years ago – quick, angry, and rushed – and there was now.

Time passed. Years went by. Things changed. But Eve… Eve was always.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think it's finally time I admit to myself and to the world that inside of my mind is an amusement park of perversion, and these ladies made for an extremely fun ride. Be very aware: gratuitous smut is ahead. Some of (a LOT of) the beginning dialogue is stolen from S2 E1, but that's just to oil the gears of my oh so rusty fic machine. I want to thank anyone who takes the time to read this, especially those who take even more time to leave a kind word. Enjoy.**

* * *

She wasn't even actively crying, anymore. The tears just flowed from her eyes as she stood there, waiting, feeling as though she had been punched in the gut. Annalise couldn't bother to be worried if Eve was going to let her in or make good on her promise, even as she heard Eve's heels nearing the door and the click of the lock. And here came the moment of truth.

"Let's get you a drink."

 _Sigh_. Annalise could always count on Eve. _Always_. Even after all these years. Eve was comfort, safety, and solace. Which was exactly what Annalise found inside of her apartment once she was allowed inside. Annalise was even beginning to be able to hear her thoughts again. The drink Eve was offering was helping to cloud her mind – just what she needed – and the conversation, while certainly unpleasant, was doing the job to get her mind off of everything that had been plaguing her for what felt like years.

"You were right," Annalise admitted with a sigh of defeat. God, those words pained her – but that didn't mean they weren't true. Very few people in her life got to hear those words. Of course, Eve was an exception. "I ruin people."

"You mean Nate?" Eve responded with a raise of a brow, nursing a drink that she very much needed as her eyes fell on Annalise to give her her full attention for the first time since she stepped into her apartment. For good reasons.

"Everyone."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" In classic Annalise fashion, as always.

"Only if you don't know me."

"I know you. Even if it's been a long time." _Ten long years_ , Eve thinks to herself – feeling that ache in her heart and in her stomach that she had worked so very hard to bury down deep inside of herself and forget. Flashes of that night hit her every time she blinked. She had still been so angry then. And she still was. But she had since learned to cope. She had learned… perhaps not to let go, but to loosen her hold just a bit.

Eve had wanted to hurt Annalise that night. The sex was rough. She was left with bruises of her own that were as fresh as the pain she felt when she woke up that morning to find that the bed was empty. They had both been crying when everything was said and done, but they had fallen asleep tangled in each other and for one sweet moment, Eve was left feeling the way she had felt when they were together during law school.

It still hurt.

"Well, I was the same back then. I did it to you."

"You did _not_ ruin me."

"I hurt you." Annalise knew that was true. As much as she was able to feign ignorance, Annalise was painfully aware of the destruction she left in her path.

"You did. You hurt me. You broke my heart, Annalise. But I don't sit here thinking about you every day, crying into my pillow about how you left me for your therapist. Hell, at least you married him. Made it worth everyone's while, right?" Eve chuckled, unable to completely hide the bitterness from her voice. Some wounds never heal.

"I'm sorry I called," Annalise relented with another sigh, and Eve immediately reacted to that and, despite her better judgment, made her way over to Annalise on the couch.

"You can trust me, Annalise."

"But you can't trust me. You trusted me, and look at what I did to you. Look at what I **keep** doing to you," Annalise shook her head, clutching her already empty glass. "What if I told you that what Nate said was true? What if I told you I did it? I framed him?"

"Because you were the one that killed Sam?"

"No. Because I'm the one protecting the person who did."

It had always been hard for Eve to detect what was real, and what Annalise was doing for show. She was always so melodramatic, despite what Annalise thought of herself. "Is this person deserving of your protection?"

"Yes."

"Then you're doing what you think is right. And **I trust you**. And sometimes…" Eve reiterated, pausing to cover Annalise's hand with her own.

Ah, the token olive branch.

"…that has to be enough."

"Ugh. Look at me. I'm a hot mess, and where do I go? I go to you," Annalise lets out a chuckle that's not filled with much humor."

"It might have been a few years, but don't think I've forgotten this feeling, Annalise. Not with you."

"You get on outta here with that. I _never_ —"

"Are you kidding _me_?! It was constant! After – after you lost your mock trial, when that D.A. said that he was _afraid_ of you! God, I didn't know someone could cry for that long."

And just like that… there they were. Back to the spot where things didn't hurt as much. Back to the spot where things… they were good.

"That was once! And he was a bastard," Annalise countered, a hint of a smile finally returning to her eyes. "Besides, we had our fun. Remember those dinner parties at Al's? Remember when we would go out and dance all night?"

"God, how could I forget? We'd limp into class barefoot and hungover, and I'd watch you destroy any case that was thrown in front of you."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Eve shook her head, finally looking up from where she was still holding Annalise's hand. She moved it then, an absent minded motion, to wipe away the tears still staining Annalise's cheek. "You were fun, Annalise." Eve's smile was there, but it was sad as the pain resurfaced once more.

"I was, wasn't I?"

It was only in that moment that Eve realized what she was doing. And she had promised herself. She had _promised_ herself the second Annalise's name came up that she wouldn't allow her to fall down the rabbit hole again. This time she would only have herself to blame – she was more than privy to Annalise's tendencies at this point and that left her no excuse. Eve pulled her hand away and back into her lap, her eyes moving along with it.

"Um. Okay. Let's… let's put you to bed." Eve abruptly stood, and Annalise was slow to follow, her furrowed brow revealing her confusion and disagreement with Eve's actions. Again, Eve's mind was on overdrive, and instinctively she moved to grab Annalise's hand to lead her in the right direction, providing Annalise with a comfort she had gone too long without. She _missed_ Eve. She missed what they had. She hadn't thought about Eve like this in ten years, but… the ache Eve's absence left was ever present. Ever growing.

And she knew. Annalise _knew_ that she shouldn't be here. Annalise knew that she shouldn't be doing it. Her path was one of destruction, and it was unforgiving. She was unforgiving. But after all was said and done, at the end of this day, there was only one thing that Annalise wanted. And she was standing right in front of her, holding her hand, ready and willing to take care of her.

"I set up the guest roo – mmph –"

And just like that: fireworks.

Eve tensed for a moment at the unexpected gesture of Annalise pulling her back into her, pulling her home. And then she did what she always did. She melted. Her lips gave way and her heart began to pound so hard she was instantly breathless as she rediscovered something she had lost long ago.

Just as quickly as Annalise brought their lips together – it was over, and Annalise was retreating.

"I'm sorry. Evie, I'm sorry, I –"

"No. **No**. You do not apologize," Eve panted through clenched teeth, her forehead resting against Annalise's. "I lied. I lied to you, Annalise. I think about you _every day_."

Annalise's smile was Eve's sun. She basked in it like it was the first time she'd ever seen it.

For the first time since this whole mess started, Eve didn't give a damn what she told herself she was and wasn't going to do. The very specific kind of pain Annalise caused was something Eve was used to. As Annalise's hands fell to Eve's hips, Eve knew her mind was already made up. There hadn't ever been anything to think about.

"Come here. C'mere," Annalise murmured, pulling Eve back to her so that their bodies were pressed together, fitting perfectly, already the heat of attraction rolling off of both of them in waves. Annalise's lips found Eve's once more and Annalise's satisfaction appeared in a hum that vibrated into the kiss that only made Eve feel more greedy, more hungry. Eve allowed her desire to lead her – causing her to sink her teeth into Annalise's bottom lip and pull. Annalise responded with a purr that Eve felt inside of her. "I've missed you, Eve. God, I miss you. I'm sorry. I'm so – Ah…"

Annalise was promptly cut off by Eve's lips on her neck – something that always caused Annalise to lose her train of thought. "It's time for you to stop talking, Anna."

"B – but –"

"Talk later." Eve murmured before capturing Annalise's earlobe between her lips. "Don't think for one second I let you walk into my apartment without knowing what you were here for." Annalise's hands were running through Eve's hair – one of her favourite things to do – while Eve's hands were gripping Anna's ample ass. "Now let me give you what you came for, hmm?"

Annalise's only response was a whimper, and that was enough to give Eve a shit-eating grin. Anna always did favor the dirty talk, and Eve was always happy to deliver.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about taking you since –"

"Talk. Later." Annalise echoed Eve's words right back at her between starved kisses before pushing her back down onto the couch, promptly following her and winding up straddling Eve's hips, her dress beginning to bunch and ride up her thighs. "Touch me. Touch me. I need…" Annalise began to plead – nothing she'd ever admit to in the light of day, outside the bedroom, or when her head was swimming with anything other than desire – and it was music to Eve's ears. It usually took some effort to get Annalise so worked up the words were just falling from her lips. Apparently, ten years will do it.

"Tell me what you need, Anna," Eve purred, her head tilted up toward Annalise's lips while her hands were already pulling the zipper of Annalise's dress down and allowing the fabric to slide entirely down her arms, her covered breasts immediately demanding Eve's full attention. "You are still so fucking magnificent," Eve murmured against Annalise's breasts, undoing the clasp and promptly allowing her hands to take its place. "Don't tell me you're getting shy, now."

Annalise's eyes were shut, her lips parted, head tilted downwards, back slightly arched into Eve's teasing touch, Eve's words barely registering with her. When Eve's fingers found her nipples and began to pinch, she saw explosions behind her eyes. It had been so long since she anticipated someone's touch like this. It had been so long since she had soft, but strong. Eve was pretty, she was beautiful, she was resilient; soft, curvy, and comforting, but her touch was exquisite and unrelenting, and the second she laid her hands on Annalise's body, she remembered. And God, did she want it.

"Y – your lips," Annalise managed after regaining some composure, her eyes still closed while her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. She had forgotten that this was a particular game Eve liked to play, and after all those years and with this sudden wave of desire, it was so easy for her to forget herself.

"And where do you want them? Here?" Eve's lips found Annalise's neck and received a sigh in response, but Annalise's fingers, wound in her hair, were tugging her elsewhere.

"Lower."

"Mmm… so, here?" Eve nipped at Annalise's collarbone, eliciting a hiss. Annalise's eyes opened at this and gave a firmer tug this time.

" _Lower_ ," Annalise managed between clenched teeth as Eve's lips already began the descent to cover her nipple, causing Annalise to hiss something that sounded like 'yes' as she arched further into Eve's touch. Annalise needed this. She hadn't known just how badly she needed it until this very moment. Things had been… good with Sam. In the beginning, at the very least. And Nate… Nate left Annalise feeling desired and sated, but Eve? Eve made Annalise feel all of those things, but so much more. Wanted. Worthy. _Loved_. And it had been so long…

Eve's mouth released Annalise's hardened nipple with a wet pop and Annalise's hips bucked in sync with it. Eve couldn't help but chuckle at Annalise's desperation. Annalise was a force of nature that could not be reckoned with, and to have Annalise at her mercy was better than any drug Eve had ever ingested and she wanted more. With a hand resting on the small of Annalise's back, Eve slid her right hand along Annalise's inner thigh. Annalise's head fell onto Eve's shoulder, and she gripped Eve's wrist in both of her hands, effectively stopping its journey.

"Wait, Eve. I –"

"What's wrong?" Eve murmured into Annalise's ear, stroking her thigh where her hand was halted.

Annalise expelled a shaky sigh, managing a dry swallow. What was she doing? Amidst the mess that she was in, she was only pulling Eve in further. She was only continually hurting the people that she cared about, effectively distancing herself from them so that she could better protect them. How long could she go on hurting the people that she loved? How long could she go on hurting herself? Her heart ached, even now, reminding herself of all of the pain that she had put Eve through over these past two decades. Even still, Eve showed up ready and willing to help her. Despite everything.

"Annalise," Eve murmured, nudging the side of her head with a cheek. "Talk to me. Please."

"It's been ten years."

Annalise finally picked her head up off of Eve's shoulder to look her in the eyes – her own filled with tears she refused to shed.

"It had been ten years last time, too."

"Things have changed, Eve. **We** have changed. I can't –"

"Hey." Eve cut Annalise off before she could even get her spiraling rant started, offering a soft smile that reached her eyes. "Things have changed. I have changed, and you have changed. But right now I feel the same way I felt ten years ago, which was the same way I felt ten years before that. If you can sit here and tell me that you don't want me, and you don't want this, then I will put you up in the guest room and say goodnight but I don't think you can, Annalise." Now her own eyes were gleaming as they welled up, but Eve put on the same fight Annalise was currently battling. "Tell me you don't want this and I will let you go."

"I want…"

Annalise had spent so much time lying lately, she knew it would be a breeze to look Eve in the eye and tell her exactly that. But she couldn't. And she didn't know if she was upset because she couldn't tell this lie to Eve, or to herself. She knew it was over the second her eyes fell to Eve's lips and Eve took that chance to tilt her head up toward Annalise's.

"Tell me what you want."

Eve's voice was gravelly and breathy, the desire becoming so evident again at the drop of a hat.

"You."

The second Annalise spoke that word Eve brought their lips together in a kiss that rekindled the hunger and desperation that had just been between them. Annalise gripped Eve's wrist eve harder now, but instead of holding it in place, she pulled it towards her to bring Eve's hand closer to its target.

"Say it again," Eve demanded with a growl, cupping Annalise through her panties which elicited another delicious roll of her hips.

"You. _You_." Annalise was right back where she was only moments ago: her head swimming, her cheeks hot, her heart pounding, and only one thing on her mind. _Eve_. She was like a drug, one Annalise couldn't quit. No matter how many years passed, when Eve was around her she just had to have a taste. Her hands cupped Eve's face now, fingers scratching at Eve's neck while Eve reminded her who was in charge with a hungry kiss that was teeth and tongue.

Eve's fingers stroked Annalise through her underwear, offering light teasing touches that had Annalise giving those breathy moans that left Eve absolutely aching. She could have sat here keeping Annalise on the precipice forever – but Annalise was getting eager now, demanding, and Eve just didn't have the heart to say no.

Breaking a kiss, Eve expertly mapped a trail from Annalise's lips to her neck while her fingers slowly slipped inside of Annalise's underwear to find a wetness she could not have prepared herself for. A breathy "oh" fell from her own lips while a sharp intake of breath sounded from Annalise.

"I have thought about touching you from the moment I got on the plane to Philadelphia," Eve admitted in a course whisper, her lips so close to Annalise's ear they brushed against it every so often. Her own desire for the woman currently in her lap and at her mercy was swelling to an unbelievable and unbearable height, and despite Eve's otherwise cool demeanor, she was so close to absolutely losing it. "I would close my eyes…" Eve sighed, fingers now covered in Annalise's desire moving to rub her swollen clit. "…and all I could think about is how it felt to be between your legs. I have never been able to forget that feeling. And I have never wanted anyone so much."

Something between a choked sob and a moan fell from Annalise's lips in response to Eve's words. She had officially reached her breaking point and she used what strength she had left to push Eve's hand to exactly where she needed her, Eve's nimble fingers now tracing circles around Annalise's sensitive entrance.

"Look at me," Eve demanded, nudging Annalise's head with her own and punctuating her point by ceasing the movement of her fingers altogether until Annalise finally picked her head up from where it had been near her shoulder, her eyes fluttering open to reveal just how far into her own desire she had fallen. There was a silent beat between them before Eve relented and gave Annalise what she was looking for, her own eyes fluttering shut for a second as her fingers slowly slipped inside until her palm was pressing against Annalise, causing Annalise to reply with a buck of her hips.

The two of them, while silent save for their labored breathing, coincidentally happened to be thinking the same thing.

 _It's been so long since I've felt this good_.

Their lips were together again now; their kisses slow but hot and heavy, languid. Annalise was content and intent on reacquainting herself with every inch of Eve's lips, her teeth, her tongue. And despite Eve's overwhelming desire to take Annalise hard and fast, she gave it to her the way she knew Annalise liked it. Starting slow, her fingers buried inside of her and curling, her palm providing the friction needed to get her going again.

Annalise was flying before she knew it.

She came in short, desperate gasps, her whole body shaking while Eve coaxed every last tremor with curled fingers inside of her. Before Annalise could begin getting a grip on much of anything, Eve's slick fingers were focusing on Annalise's clit; light and fast and relentless until Annalise was coming undone once more, this time much louder as she pressed herself against Eve to give her something to ground her to this world.

"That's it," Eve murmured once Annalise had started to come down from her high, her slick fingers now stroking the inside of Annalise's thigh – providing the comfort she knew Annalise always craved for those few moments of recovery. Eve spent this quiet time kissing Annalise's shoulder, her neck, the spot just behind her earlobe while Annalise's breathing became less ragged and more even.

After they had split, the sex didn't stop. Over the years, whenever they got together, it seemed inevitable; the attraction, the passion, the desire. But it was always after the heat had come and gone that Annalise always shied away, when the intimacy was less about physicality and relied more upon emotion. Eve was already bracing herself for Annalise to pull away, zip up the dress now crumpled around her waist, and give some bullshit excuse of how she had to leave.

When Annalise spoke, Eve jumped.

"Eve?"

"Mm?" Eve offered in response, humming against Annalise, set on holding onto her for as long as Annalise would allow.

It was only then Annalise began to move, her cool fingers sneaking beneath Eve's sweater to touch warm skin.

"You're wearing far too many clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

Eve awoke to gentle kisses being placed along her stomach and thighs, and a body bobbing beneath the sheets. It took a moment for her to realize that no, this was not a dream. This was real. Annalise had not only stayed the _entire_ night, but she apparently had plans that took them well into the morning. Eve's movements told Annalise that her lips had done the trick, and she slowly began to ascend, taking the same trail that had brought her below Eve's waist.

"Good morning," Annalise murmured against Eve's skin, refusing to break contact, and Eve was almost too wrapped up in Annalise's affection to realize how out of character this was for Annalise.

Almost.

"You're still here," Eve commented aloud just in time for Annalise's head to pop out from beneath the sheet, her face devoid of make-up, her natural hair no longer covered by her wig.

Her armor lost.

"Where else would I be?" Annalise asked as though this was the most natural thing in the world: Eve's fingers trailing up and down her back, their bodies pressed together as the sunlight began to shine through Eve's bedroom windows.

 _Halfway back to Philadelphia, ignoring my calls,_ Eve almost blurted out. But she knew better. She'd had enough practice to know better.

"Are you really in the mood to have this conversation?" she asked honestly, not bothering to try and beat around the bush. After all these years, she had grown so _tired_. How many times would they play this game of emotional chicken?

Annalise picked her head up after that to look Eve in the eye, bracing the top half of her body above Eve. She was good at playing dumb when it came to this. Reality. Feelings. If this had been them during their Harvard days, Annalise would have jumped at the chance to instigate a fight. But she, too, knew a lot of things she hadn't known in the past.

"I had fun with you last night. And this morning," Annalise paved the way to an entirely different subject hoping to steer Eve away from a subject that would cause the previous night to leave a bitter taste in both of their mouths.

Eve responded with a sigh, her fingers tracing along the outline of Annalise's lips. "I had fun, too," Eve finally relented against all her better judgment. Her brain was ringing its bells and whistles for a five alarm fire, but her heart was an entirely different story. Eve wasn't stupid enough to think she had Annalise. But she wanted to pretend. Just for a little while.

"So what do you say…" Annalise drawled, capturing Eve's thumb between her teeth and allowing them to sink into her flesh before soothing those imprints with little sucks and swipes of her tongue. "We have a little more. For old time's sake," Annalise added as an afterthought with an oh so charming wink.

And of course, before she was able to respond, Eve knew how this was going to play out how it usually did, no matter how many years have managed to pass. If there was one thing Annalise was an expert at, it was always, _always_ , reminding Eve that she had her number. Even after all those years… not many things had changed. Annalise's power over Eve was something that overwhelmed and unnerved her, which was probably why Eve spent so much time relishing in the power she held over Annalise in the bedroom. Eve was trying to assert that very same power by rolling Annalise onto her back, but Annalise bore down on Eve, pressing herself against the other woman to cause a pressure that had both of their jaws clenched.

"Ah, ah," Annalise scolded, a smirk tugging at each corner of her mouth, leaning down to press kisses here and there along Eve's collarbone and chest. "We play by my rules now."

It was after noon before Annalise was leaving Eve's apartment. They had spent the better half of the morning in bed then moved to the kitchen where Eve convinced Annalise to stay for a half-clothed breakfast of fresh fruit and coffee before they showered and got ready to jump back into reality. Annalise mentioned that she had some meetings lined up for the afternoon that she would like to be present for, and Eve mentioned her own meetings in the city she had her crew covering for that she should probably attend.

Except that was a lie.

Eve only had one meeting today, scheduled in Philadelphia… and that was with Nate.

When Eve mentioned to Annalise the night before that she hadn't been hung up on their break-up that was a bold-faced lie. And not just one of those cute little white lies someone could tell in good conscience and forget about entirely a few minutes later. Eve found herself thinking about Annalise quite often. Not that she hadn't tried to get over Annalise, because she had tried and she liked to think that she succeeded in moving on the way that most healthy humans do when they experience a break-up. However, she had never been able to fully extinguish the love she held for Annalise, and it showed.

She could vividly remember one of her ex-girlfriends post-coital confessions, in bed and still out of breath after the marathon they'd engaged in instead of making their dinner reservations. Eve reminded her of an abused animal – the ones you can find in any county kennel. Broken and bruised, but still eager to love and to be loved. That analogy always puzzled Eve until it finally dawned on her. She always came running whenever Annalise called, and she always loved her; through all the fights, the years, the distance… she had never really stopped.

"So… what's the deal with you and Annalise again?"

Nate had taken an unhealthy interest in their relationship. Eve knew why. Nate and Annalise's relationship had come to the forefront very early in this circus. It was a hard thing to swallow – knowing Annalise had called her to help the man she had been screwing stay out of prison. Ethics be damned, for all Eve cared, he could rot there.

"Hi, hello," Eve snapped three times right in Nate's face. "I'm trying to have a prep session. My friendship with Annalise isn't relevant to this hearing, or… well, anything else you're so graciously paying me for, so let's try and stay focused, shall we?"

Nate wasn't happy, but he didn't attempt to pursue it any further but instead sat back in his chair with a sigh, folding his arms as he sat beneath the dim lighting that seemed to be regulation in all prisons. He had been pretty tough at first – he didn't trust Eve, and he sure as hell didn't trust the fact that Annalise was the one to give him her number, but Eve was almost willing to bet that Nate was actually beginning to trust her now. What other choice did he have?

"Now that sham Sinclair isn't going to play nice, and I think we both know that. You're not on trial for Sam's murder, you're on trial because they found out you were screwing his wife. Sinclair's going to focus on that and try to convince the judge that this 'crime of passion' is exactly why you shouldn't be released on bail and she's going to play dirty to get you riled up so the judge has no choice but to order a trial. She's going to call your wife in, and she's _definitely_ going to call Annalise in, and she's going to make you out to be a real asshole." _Which you are, and if Annalise hadn't asked me to do this I'd prosecute you myself_. "But none of that matters, and as long as you keep your head cool, I'll have no problem tearing down her shoddy evidence."

"I understand."

"Do you?" Eve's brows knitted together and she tilted her head. "Because I –"

"Listen – this is not my first time in a courtroom or on the stand." Nate was starting to get frustrated, as shown through his raised voice. _Must be one of his short fuse days_. " **My** life is on the line here. **My** life, **my** reputation, **my** career, **my** everything. Now don't you sit here actin' like I don't understand that. I can handle myself."

"Where were you the night of the twenty-second?"

" _What_?"

"The night Sam Keating was murdered, Mr. Leahy. Where were you? It's a simple question," Eve rose from her seat, the sound of papers rustling as she flipped her notepad expertly to the correct page. "Oh, that's right. You claim to have been at home. And do you have anyone to corroborate your story?" She looked up, eyes narrowing as she gave that condescending grin criminal attorneys were so privy to. "Ah, that's right. You were with Annalise Keating. The victim's wife. Now, tell me Mr. Leahy, just what were the two of you doing together? Why don't you go ahead and walk me through how you claim the events of that night unfolded."

It seemed as though Nate was finally getting to what Eve was doing and leaned forward in his chair as he got ready to play along.

"I was at home. Alone. Annalise showed up at my house. She expressed to me some fears that Sam might have fled after they had a confrontation. She was upset. And –"

"And you slept with the woman you had been having an affair with – behind the back of your ailing wife – to create an alibi for her, isn't that right? Admit it. The two of you conspired to kill Mr. Keating together. You wouldn't have to worry about your wife, right? The cancer would take care of that for you."

"ENOUGH."

Nate's fists hit the table, he was out of his chair, and the guards were in the room before Eve had a chance to react.

"I'm fine. He's fine. We're through." Eve's eyes never left Nate as the guards prepared him for transfer from the room back into the main part of the jail. He had kept his cool so well. It made Eve a little nervous for whatever might happen tomorrow. If he was able to remain so composed while boiling over on the inside, her client was like a loaded gun, and she was going to stand in front of a judge tomorrow and play Russian roulette.

"You have twenty-four hours to learn how to handle yourself, Mr. Leahy. I suggest you think long and hard about how you'd like to spend the next few years. And clean yourself up. You look like shit."

Once she was cleared and back in her car, Eve felt like she could finally breathe again.

Truth be told, she hated him. Eve despised Nate. If she were being completely and totally honest, Eve despised anyone who had the privilege of touching or loving Annalise from the day they had broken up until this very moment.

It was a hard truth to swallow, but it was time Eve came to terms with what was going on – with what had been going on for how many years now? A part of her – a very _large_ part of her – was still in love with Annalise. Why else would she come running like a well-trained pet each time she called?

Annalise Keating was like a parasite. She had gotten inside of Eve from the moment they'd met – latched on comfortably – and ever since then she had continued to feed off of Eve whenever it was convenient for her. And Eve let her. Every single time.

She had tried. Eve tried so hard to move on from Annalise, and as the years went by she thought she had. She would still think of her often, but Eve had always thought of it to be something more akin to a longing for the days that seemed so better now, and Annalise had just happened to be a part of it. But how could she deny what was staring her in the face any longer when she agreed to defend Annalise's boyfriend – who she had framed for the murder of her husband in order to protect the true killer? There was only one thing in the world that could make anyone crazy enough to do this, and it was love.

Eve loved her.

Last night when Annalise had told her that she was sorry and that she missed her, those words felt so _good_. Call it foolish, but Eve believed her.

And this time, she wasn't going to let Annalise run away.


End file.
